The present invention discloses a system and associated method for continuously optimizing tasks based on integrated content-resource management semantics. Conventional task optimization methods employ management semantics based on either software/data content or hardware resources. An enterprise computing environment such as a data center needs continuous and dynamic optimization of management tasks due to service performance requirement, vast amount of data, and limited time available for maintenance.